cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifth Column Confederation Charter
The Charter of the Fifth Column Confederation We the assembled Representatives of our Sovereign Nations and Peoples do establish this Charter of Confederation, that we may promote our Common Interests, promote Peace and Stability, create a Common Defense against Tyranny from abroad, and promote the benefits of Free Trade which is the only sure way to establish Peace between Nations. Article I: Membership Structure There are three levels of membership each member may achieve: Apprentice *base level of membership *receives basic training *low level forum access Journeyman *advanced level of membership *receives advanced training *medium level forum access *may hold low-level offices Master *senior level of membership *high level forum access *may hold high-level offices *holds the sole voting power of the FCC To be promoted in rank, members must be sponsored for promotion by a minimum of 5 members of higher rank. Each sponsorship for promotion may be nullified by the objection of a member equal or higher in rank to the sponsor. The Masters may veto the promotion of any member by a simple majority vote. To be demoted in rank, members must either request demotion or be sponsored for demotion by a minimum of 5 Masters. Each sponsorship for demotion may be nullified by the objection of another Master. Any member may be expelled by a two-thirds majority vote of the Masters. Article II: Government The FCC government consists of three distinct but co-equal positions: Director of Foreign Affairs Official in charge of and responsible for all FCC diplomatic matters may deputize Journeymen and Masters to serve as diplomats of the FCC may put treaty ratifications and declarations of war up for vote by the Masters Director of War Official in charge of and responsible for all FCC military matters may deputize members of any rank to serve as military commanders Director of Interior Official in charge of and responsible for all FCC internal matters may deputize members of any rank to serve as assistants in managing internal matters The Directors are elected by a simple majority of the Masters, and may hold their positions until such time as they retire or are voted out by a simple majority of the Masters. All decisions made by the Directors shall go into effect immediately but may, at any time, be vetoed by a simple majority vote of the Masters. The Directors may silence or censor a member's public speech if, and only if, it is deemed to pose a threat to the well-being or security of the alliance or her allies. The Directors may restrict the sharing or publishing of any information within their respective areas of responsibility. The Masters may fulfill the duties of any Director by a two-thirds majority vote. Article III: Additional Rules and Procedures Any Master may initiate voting procedures in the Voting Booth on any matter within the purview of the Masters. The sponsorship period for promotions and demotions shall last for 48 hours. All other votes shall last for 24 hours. Any vote may be extended to 72 hours at the request of any Master. For the purposes of determining a majority in any given vote, only those Masters actually voting or explicitly abstaining shall be considered in the final tally. Any member of the FCC in good standing may at any time offer up an amendment to this Charter. Ratification of amendments shall require a two-thirds majority vote of the Masters. Should any member of the FCC be attacked by a foreign power or by a rogue FCC member, a de facto state of war shall exist between the FCC and the aggressor. Should the aggressor be a rogue FCC member, their expulsion from the FCC shall be immediate and automatic. No member may take aggressive action in the absence of a de facto or declared state of war between the FCC and the nation or alliance targeted, or in direct contravention of a stand down order issued by the Director of War. Any member who takes aggressive action without proper authorization shall be brought before a tribunal of the Directors and, subject to their majority decision, may be expelled from the FCC and/or placed on the FCC ZI list. Nuclear proliferation is both permitted and highly encouraged within the FCC. In times of war, the FCC shall adopt a nuclear fire-at-will policy, which may only be overridden by order of the Director of War, and only for the purposes of better coordinating nuclear strikes against enemy nations. Article IV: Application All applicants to the FCC must: not be in a war in which they are the aggressor. not be on any alliance ZI lists. fill out an application form according to the instructions given therein. recite the membership oath according to the instructions given upon application approval. If at any time after acceptance into the FCC it is discovered that a member has knowingly concealed their presence on the ZI list of another alliance, their membership shall be immediately revoked, and they may be placed on the FCC ZI list. The membership oath of the Fifth Column Confederation is as follows: I ___________________ ruler of _________________________, with full support and authority of my nation, do hereby proclaim my solemn oath to uphold the values of the Fifth Column Confederation Charter. By so doing, I swear upon my life, fortune, and sacred honor that I will fulfill the obligations of full membership in the Fifth Column Confederation. I will lead by example so that the torch of human liberty will continue to burn brightly. I will defend my fellow member nations as I would my own. If I abandon my brothers during times of war, then may the sword of war be broken across my back and brand me a traitor and coward, and may my stigma as such be published for all to see. Category: Alliance charters Category: Fifth Column Confederation